


The Light, Forsaken

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: Lights by their sides [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His salvation came at the price of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light, Forsaken

 He was bleeding, and in the cage with the other children, who were broken, motionless, their daemons still and almost see-through. They were like marionettes with cut strings, dead and useless. He knew he would soon be the same. No one was coming to save him - anyone who cared must have died in the fire.

 He turned to watch what was going on outside the cage. The priest raised the knife above the heart of another child, one that had still not been broken entirely. He knew that he would be next, that soon it would be him lying there. He screamed, wishing that anyone, anything would save him and Amaranth.

 A cold gust of wind suddenly rushed through the room. All the candles flickered out, leaving no human-made light in the room, only the strange white light that was now emitting from around him. Something shadowy approached the cage, that the light seemed to avoid, accompanied by the sound of clicking heels.

 The shadowy figure asked him what he wanted. He told it that he wanted vengeance, to kill all those responsible. He would pay any price. The shadow laughed and named the payment for his services. Amaranth agreed. The light vanished, as though sucked in by the shadow. Then there were screams.

Only two beings left the building alive, accompanied by their daemons. A boy with a contract mark on his eye, with a large, dark grey wolf, and a demon, with a black arctic fox by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided against having Sebastian create his illusion-daemon as a crow, because that way he would have been too suspicious to other people due to societal stigmas about crows, and because it doesn't really fit his personality.


End file.
